


This has been long overdue

by FireflysWriting



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Naming Ceremony, This idea has been stuck in my head ever since I read the books for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysWriting/pseuds/FireflysWriting
Summary: When the clans start their journey towards their new territory, Firestar takes care of one last thing while they stay at the barn overnight.





	This has been long overdue

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this in September 2017 and just never had the courage to post it.
> 
> But this is a scene I wished had happened in the books and it was the very first headcanon I ever had for anything.

It was late in the evening, most cats had settled down for the night and were drowsing or giving tongues with their friends.

 

Ravenpaw and Barley were lying a bit higher, watching over the Clans.

 

“Ravenpaw?” Firestar mewed. “I'd like to talk to you outside for a bit if you don't mind?” The black cat turned his head to his friend with some surprise, but he complied soon after and followed him. Barley only gave him a curious look.

 

The night was cool and there was a slight breeze. The wind carried a few stray clouds over the starlit sky and the almost full moon was completely visible. The two cats sat down a few metres away from the nest.

 

“What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Well,” Firestar began with a rather uncomfortable look on his face, “there's been one thing that's been bothering me for quite some time.”

 

Ravenpaw gave him a questioning look.

 

“You know that Greystripe and I got our warrior names the night you went away,” The red tom started again. “You should have gotten yours back then as well. Yet you did not. And I finally want to change that.”

 

His friend's eyes widened. “What are you saying?”

 

“What I'm saying is, that I want to give you your warrior name. You have proven again and again that you deserve it - If you want to, of course,” he hastily added.

 

Ravenpaw was clearly shocked. “I gave up on getting my warrior name the moment I left the Clan. I never dreamt I'd actually get the chance...” he drifted off. “But is that even allowed?” he asked a bit hesitant. “After all, I left the Clan so long ago...”

 

“I don't care if it's allowed or not,” Firestar answered with strong certainty. “And even though you left the Clans, you never stopped fighting for us, and for me, that's proof enough that you deserve it.”

 

The black tom was quiet for a moment, taken aback by the passion in his friend's reply.

 

“Then yes, I'd very much like that,” he whispered, looking anywhere but at the red cat.

 

Firestar gave his friend all the time he needed to prepare himself, and waited patiently until the small cat hat straightened his fur.

 

Once he was finished, Ravenpaw gave the leader a small nod.

 

With a clear voice, he started: “I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this brave tom. His training was finished before he left the Clans and he has proven time and time again that he is an important ally and never stopped living according to the warrior code. I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. 

"Ravenpaw, I cannot ask you to come with us and fight alongside us when your home is right here. Still, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to continue protecting the Clans whenever we are in need of your help, even at the cost of your life?”

 

A shiver ran down Ravenpaw's back. "I do.”, he answered with all the commitment he could lay into his voice.

 

“Then, by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ravenwing. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of the Clans.”

 

Firestar took a step forward and rested his muzzle on top of the new warrior's head. Ravenwing licked his shoulder respect fully in return.

 

“Ravenwing! Ravenwing!”

 

Recognizing the voice, the two friends turned around to see quite a few cats standing in the entry to the nest. Sandstorm was the one shouting the black tom's new name, but the other spectators quickly joined as well.

 

And the cheering cats weren't only ThunderClan. Besides Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Cinderpelt, Mousefur and Longtail, there was of course Barley, as well as Tallstar and Onewhisker from WindClan, Leopardstar, Mistyfoot and Stormpelt from RiverClan and even Tawnypelt, Runningnose and Littlecloud from ShadowClan.

 

Attracted by the commotion, quite a few other cats came to see what was going on as well and most of them joined in the cheer. Some cats were unhappy with what was going on, but neither Firestar nor Ravenwing minded. Both knew that not everybody was in favor of their decision.

 

The younger cats were quite confused, them not being old enough to remember the time Tigerstar was a threat to the Clans and how much both Ravenwing and Barley had helped them, but considering that the tom was helping them even now, they cheered nonetheless.

 

“How did they even know what was going on?” He asked confused.

 

“I may or may not have spoken to Greystripe and Sandstorm about this quite a few times. And I guess since this is probably the last night we are going to spend together, she was… kind of… expecting it?” He shrugged.

 

“Oh I can't believe you!” Ravenwing mocked and hit his friend lightly with a paw. “I just wish he could be here now too.” he added solemly.

 

Firestar gave a quiet hum of agreement. Then, he apruptly stood up: “Come on now, you don't want to let your friends wait forever, do you?”

 

The small cat's mood lifted and he ran to catch up with his friend.

 

“Wait, does that mean I have to sit in vigil and guard the camp tonight now too?” he whined jokingly.

 

“Of course!” Firestar replied amused. “After all, this is official now. What else did you expect?”

**Author's Note:**

> My German name for him would have been Rabentreue (Ravenloyalty), but that really doesn't work in English, so Ravenwing it is now.
> 
> Also I'm sure I'm not the first one who thought of this scenario, but I'm not really active in the fandom, so I don't know for sure.


End file.
